A key device, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201432757, includes a base plate, a key cap, and a metal plate body. The metal plate body is connected to a bottom portion of the key cap, and is provided with a plurality of hook members formed by stamping for pivot connection of a plurality of balance bars. However, the hook members cannot be formed into desired shapes by one stamping, and may have to go through several times of stamping, so that the making of the key device is complicated, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost thereof.